What is the remainder when the sum of the first five primes is divided by the sixth prime?
Solution: The sum of the first five primes is $2+3+5+7+11=28$. Divide the sum by the next prime, 13, to get $28\div13=2R2$. Thus the remainder is $\boxed{2}$.